Problem: $3.022 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Answer: $3.022 \times 10^{-5} = 3.022 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $3.022 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;030\;22$